The present invention is directed to a hand-held liquid candy dispenser for dispensing liquid candy from a reservoir.
Various types of dispensers for dispensing liquids have been previously proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,249 to Smith discloses a ring dispenser adapted to be worn on a person""s finger. The ring dispenser has an internal reservoir that is filled with a pressurized irritant intended to be used for self-defense purposes and a flower-shaped portion having a spray hole formed therein. The irritant, which is disclosed as an aerosol, is sprayed from the reservoir through the spray hole to ward off would-be attackers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,527 to Coleman discloses an candy item having a lollipop and a dispensing assembly for dispensing liquid candy through the candy portion of the lollipop. The dispensing assembly includes a liquid candy reservoir, a hollow tube that supports the candy portion of the lollipop and that fluidly interconnects the liquid candy reservoir to the candy portion of the lollipop, and a pumping mechanism for forcing liquid candy through the hollow tube and through one or more passageways formed in the candy portion of the lollipop.
The present invention is directed to a hand-held liquid candy dispenser. The candy dispenser may include a liquid candy reservoir having an internal space formed therein that is capable of containing a volume of liquid candy. The liquid candy reservoir may be sized to fit within a person""s hand, and the liquid candy reservoir may have a liquid candy supply hole. The liquid candy dispensing structure may have a liquid candy dispensing hole formed therein and a retaining portion that is designed to allow the liquid candy dispensing structure to be placed and retained on the person""s finger.
The candy dispenser may also include a flexible supply tube having a hollow interior portion that fluidly interconnects the liquid candy reservoir with the liquid candy dispensing structure. The supply tube may have a length that allows the liquid candy reservoir to be disposed in the person""s hand when the liquid candy dispensing structure is disposed on the person""s finger. The hollow interior portion of the flexible supply tube may be fluidly coupled between the liquid candy supply hole of the liquid candy reservoir and the liquid candy dispensing hole of the liquid candy dispensing structure so that, when the liquid candy dispensing structure is disposed on the person""s finger, when the internal space of the liquid candy reservoir has liquid candy disposed therein, and when the liquid candy reservoir is disposed in the person""s hand and squeezed by the person, a portion of liquid candy will be forced from the internal space within the liquid candy reservoir through the liquid candy dispensing hole formed in the liquid candy dispensing structure so that the portion of liquid candy may be tasted by the person.
The liquid candy dispensing structure may be shaped like a bug or like an earthworm. If the dispensing structure is shaped like a bug, the retaining portion of the liquid candy dispensing structure may comprise a plurality of bug legs. If the dispensing structure is shaped like an earthworm, the retaining portion of the liquid candy dispensing structure may be shaped like a portion of an earthworm.
The retaining portion of the liquid candy dispensing structure may be provided with an interior side that is disposed adjacent a person""s finger when the liquid candy dispensing structure is disposed on the person""s finger. The interior side of the retaining portion may have a channel formed therein, and the channel may have a depth that allows the channel to at least partly accommodate a portion of the flexible supply tube so that, when the portion of the flexible supply tube is disposed in the channel, the channel facilitates placement of the liquid candy dispensing structure on the person""s finger.
The candy dispenser may also include one or more connecting members disposed between the liquid candy reservoir and a first end of the flexible supply tube, each of the connecting members having a hole through which the portion of liquid candy flows after the portion of liquid candy passes through the liquid candy supply hole and before the portion of liquid candy passes into the hollow interior portion of the flexible supply tube.
The features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art in view of the detailed description of various embodiments, which is made with reference to the drawings, a brief description of which is provided below.